


Enjoying Christmas Gifts

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [51]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Circular Saw, Cookie Cutter, Cookies, F/F, F/M, Gifts, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Socks, Three Things, Yarn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Everyone is enjoying their Christmas gifts, but it looks like Darcy as one more to give.





	Enjoying Christmas Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts).



> HKThauer prompted Yarn, Cookie cutter, Circular saw.

Steve was nearly about to turn his second heel and Wanda was pulling cookies out of the oven when they suddenly heard the absence of sound in the workshop.

Darcy's circular saw was off.

They exchanged a glance; Darcy hadn't turned her circular saw off for anything but sleep since they discovered who best fit the gifts that Tony had given the three of them for Christmas.

The yarn had originally been Wanda's, but she wasn't enough of a yarn snob for sock yarn that classy; Steve was.

The Avengers cookie cutters had been for Darcy (Tony's way of asking for more baked goods), but Wanda took a shine to them on Christmas morning, and Darcy couldn't ever deny her anything.

The circular saw was gifted to Steve, but since he was able to rip a log in half with his bare hands, the power tool was safer with Darcy. 

She was building a dining room table for their new place, and she hadn't stopped working since the day after Christmas. 

"She can't be  _ done _ for the day," Steve said, glancing at the clock. "It's only 2."

"Maybe she's... taking a break?" Wanda suggested, pulling on an oven mitt and leaning down to check on the cookies.

"And when has she ever done that?" Steve asked, his eyes on Wanda's backside as she bent over to pull the cookies out of the oven.

"Never, I guess, but—"

"Guys?" Darcy called. Her voice was coming from the bathroom. "Can you come here a sec?"

"Are you okay?" Wanda called back.

"Um... no?"

Steve put down his knitting.

Wanda turned off the oven.

"Don't come in," Darcy said when the two of them entered the bedroom. "Just wait there."

"Are you hurt?" Steve wanted to know.

"No, I just... got a delivery," Darcy replied. 

Wanda let out a relieved breath and sank down onto the bed. Steve sat down and gave her a comforting smile.

"Well, do you maybe want to make that a little bit more clear next time?" he sighed. "You really gave the two of us a scare."

"But that would have ruined the surprise," Darcy told him. 

"What surprise?" Wanda wanted to know.

"Well, you know that gift card you gave me for Christmas? I sort of already used it."

Darcy exited the bathroom, and both Steve and Wanda's eyes widened at the sight of her.

"What do you think?"

"I think I'm glad I turned the oven off," Wanda said, watching as Darcy stalked across the room to Steve, who reached up and placed his hands over the silk on her hips.

"We've kind of all been wrapped up in our own projects for a few days... I thought it was time for a break."

Wanda scooted over to tug at the sash of Darcy's robe, revealing what was underneath. 

Steve smirked. "I completely agree."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169555774643/enjoying-christmas-gifts)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
